This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Maximum and extreme reservoir contact wells are drilled and completed with respect to maximizing total hydrocarbon recovery. These wells may be long and horizontal, and in some cases may have multiple lateral branches. Sensors and flow control devices are often installed in these lateral branches to facilitate hydrocarbon recovery.